Project Realism A Mob Talker Fanfic
by Ender D. End
Summary: Kurou your average teenager along with his sister Himea a normal middle schooler find themselves trapped in a game called minecraft as they find a way out they discover more and more about it what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1: Kurou

6:30

*Beep*

"agh.." a young man with black hair and pitch black eyes moaned as he tried to tap on his alarm

*Beep*

"agh..where is it?" he said

*Slam*

"wake up Kurou we're gonna be late again" a girl with the same black hair as him and eyes said slamming the door open

"Agh...ever heard of knocking Himea?" Kurou said tapping on his alarm and getting out of bed

7:00

"i can't believe you can pass your exams" Himea said as she and Kurou walked to school

"what do you mean? unlike you i study every night" Kurou said grabbing his headphones from his bag

"yeah right you only play that stupid 8bit game minecraft"

"plus you only sleep in class all the time so i'm surprise you can pass your exams with ease" she said continuing her sentence

"are you saying i'm cheating my exams?" Kurou said putting his headphones around his neck

"no i'm just amazed on how you manage" she said

7:30 first period Kurou's POV

*Yawn*

"i guess i'll go rest a bit" i said dozing off to sleep by the time i wake up it was already 9:00 History

"Okay class mr. William won't be teaching history today so he told everyone to self study" Blaze said as i put on my headphone's and went back to sleep, when i woke up it was already 9:43

"*Yawn* it's almost time for Biology guess i'll study a bit" i said getting my History book


	2. Chapter 2: Andr

10:00 Kurou's POV

"Okay class today were studying about extremophiles and how they survive in harsh conditions" Mr. Richard our biology teacher said as the rest of the class jot down every word he said

"Yatogami can you please give me five types of exremophiles"

"hah what a pain 1. Acidophile 2. Akaliphile 3. Endophile 4. Halophile and no. 5 Hyperthermophile" i said as most of my classmates looked at me with either rage or jelousy but it didn't matter to me

as the class went on i could feel someone glaring at me from behind so turned around to see a girl with long brown hair purple eyes looking at me

"_Could this day get any worse?"_ i thought to myself as i put on my headphones and went back to sleep

11:30 Lunch break

As i opened the door to go up the rooftop 3 male students blocked the way

"where are you going?" one of them said taking my bag

"To the rooftop where else? now give me my bag back" i said as the other one took my headphones

"What do you guys want?"

"oh nothing it's just that you were acting all smart back at biology class" the third one said

"Oh that's what's bothering you three how stupid are you three jelous of me for what being smart? now give me my stuff" i said as one of them opened my bag and poured all the stuff in there into the ground

"there's your stuff" he said tossing my bag as the other one threw my headphones next to my bag

as i put my notes, books, pens etc in my bag the girl that was staring at me took my headphones

"Here" she said handing it back to me

"Thanks" i said taking them and putting them around my neck

12:00 at the rooftop

as i ate my lunch in the roof i felt someone watching me again

"_now where is she?_" i thought to myself as i scanned the area then i saw her in the door she then walked towards me  
and said

"can i eat with you?"

"okay but why?" i said as she sat down next to me

"because it's much more happier that way" she said giving me a smile

"did you just transfer here?"

"no i've been in this school since middle school and i've been your classmate for 2 years now but you never noticed me"

"then you should know why those three acted how they did back there" i said

"yeah you've been picked on since you started school here because of you smarts and looks" she said

"but i swear i tried to help you but i was afraid to stand up to those peop-"

"stop it's fine besides i'm used to it" i said cutting off her sentence

"but now stay away from me don't even talk to me or even look at me got it?" i said as she looked at me with a sad face

"i see you don't want anyone getting hurt by you but i won't stop trying to be your friend" she said giving me a smile

"do what you want" i said as i put my lunch box on my bag and went to class

"Andr"

"what?" i said looking at her

"my name is Andr Nomikoto but you can just call me Andr" she said putting her lunch box one her bag

"fine i'll call you Andr"

"that's great well see you in class Kurou" she said walking down the stairs

"yeah see you later"


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

12:30 at class Kurou's POV

as class went on as usual

"Why am i so different from everyone else?" i thought as i put my headphones back on and went to sleep

"Kurou..." someone said shaking my shoulder

"agh..." i moaned

"Kurou it's 4:00 PM class is over you should wake up" Andr said as i opened my eyes

"huh so i overslept?" i said

"yeah you did, oh yeah the teacher said to give you this when you came to" Andr said handing me a small notebook

"an assignment huh?" i said reading the notebook

"yeah he said to pass the assignment on thursday"

"he also told us that it was a paired assignment" she said giving me smile

"is that so? well i'll see you later Andr" i said putting the notebook at my bag as i went home

"oh go to my house at 4:30 tomorrow" i said closing the door

4:43 at home Himea's POV

"i'm home" Kurou said

"what's for dinner Himea?" he said taking his shoes off

"i'm making stew today oh and i forgot to tell you mom and dad already left" i said

"oh ok i'll be going to my room just tell me when it's ready" he said as he went straight to his room

"oh well i might as well get back to the kitchen"

-Kurou's POV-

"might as well play a little minecraft before i go downstairs" i said opening my minecraft

"Which server should i go on today?"

Mc-Haze  
RandomCraft  
HollandCraft  
CreeperCraft

"hmm i guess i could rack up some more points on Skywars in Haze" i said loging in Mc-Haze and going in the games server as i joined the server comments started to pop-up

lukerocks13 look it's him

xKillerAllwi is he here to get some points or just watch

whataboy nah he's here to play sky wars as usual

xKillerAllwi this server would be much better if he wasn't here

lukerocks13 yeah but what can we do

Kurou i hope all of you are ready for a beating

"let's get this over with" i said entering Skywars and jumping straight for the portal

Kurou has joined the game 8/8

the game will start at 3

the game will start at 2

the game will start at 1

Start

"Let's see here 1 iron sword 1 diamond helm, 5 apples, 2 golden apples and 10 oak wood planks this is gonna be easy" i said putting the diamond helmet on and putting the other stuff into my hotbar, as i scanned the area i saw someone building towards me so i waited for him, as he was 5 blocks away from me i used my 10 wood planks and build up towards him i then attacked him with my iron sword causing him to fall off the platform

link123(-1) has been eliminated by Kurou(+3)

"6 players left" i said as i pressed right click filling my Character's hunger bar

"Reality is just a boring game"


	4. Chapter 4: Siblings

5:00 PM -Himea's POV-

"Kurou dinner's ready"

"Ok i'll be there in a sec"

"if your not down here by 5:15 i'm goin-"

"Done okay i'm going to eat now" he said cutting of my sentence

"huh you seem happy today" i said as he walked down the stairs with a smile on his face

"ha-ha it's because i finally reached my goal of ten thousand points" he said going to the kitchen

-In the kitchen-

"yum this taste great Himea" he said taking another spoonful of the stew i made

"it's not really that good though i overdid it with the spices"

"well i think it taste great" he said giving me a smile as he takes another spoonful of the stew

"hey Kurou do you have a girlfriend?"

"why do you ask?"

"well your seventeen you should have one right?" i said that made his eyebrow twitch

"sorry but your brother doesn't have a girlfriend" he said finishing his stew and going back upstairs

6:20 -Kurou's POV-

"a girlfriend huh? i never once thought of getting close with another girl besides my own sister" i said as i sat on my chair

"hah...might as well play some minecraft before i sleep" i said re-opening my minecraft, as i played my minecraft as usual a message poped-up in the middle of my screen saying

_Do you ever think you were born in the wrong world?_

"that's a weird question" i said as i kept on reading the message

_if yes download the file below this message but i should warn you once you download this file everything you use to know about the world will change_

|

V 

"well here goes nothing" i said as i clicked on the file then a loading screen poped-up

5%

20%

40%

70%

as the loading reached 75% i heard Himea knock on my door

"it's open" i said as Himea slowly open the door and said

"Kurou what are you doing it's already 9:30 were gonna be late for school again"

"oh sorry it's just that a message poped-up on my computer saying i should download this file so i did" i said as Himea sat on my bed

99%

"almost there"

"good now i can go to sleep" Himea said

as the loading reached 100% another message appeared

_Thank you for downloading this file i hope you enjoy_

suddenly my monitor turned purple and started to suck me in

"ahhh what is this?!" i yelled waking up Himea

"Kurou what's happening?" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the screen but no such luck as both of us got sucked in my monitor.

as i came to i saw the bright blue sky with it's pure white clouds, and i could feel the soft yet prickly of the grass

"agh were am I?" i said as i rubbed my head

"Ahem don't you mean we?" Himea said standing behind me

"oh i forgot you got sucked in too" i said getting up

"where are we anyway?"

"I can't be sure but i think were in minecraft" i said

"what are we gonna do?!" she said

"what i always do when i play minecraft punch a tree" i said walking up to a tree and punching it but instead of a block of wood i get a sore hand

"now what?" Himea said walking up to me

"well i don't actually know what to do" i said as Himea's eyes widen

"are you serious you've been playing this game since you were 12 and you don't know what to do!?"

"that's just it i've been playing this game for far too long i know how to craft everything from a simple wooden sword to enchanting table but what i'm expiriencing right now is a hands on game"

"what does that even mean?"

"to put it in simple terms i don't know how to access my inventory or i don't even know if i have one"

"oh now i get it what you mean it's that small 2-2 crafting grid you get everytime you open your inventory"

"yeah and since i don't know how to open my inventory i won't be able to make a crafting table and without that i can't make tools or weapons"

"so what do we do?"

"well i guess we should find a village"

_"that's weird why hasn't it turned to night we've been here for more than 8 minutes"_ i thought as Himea and I walked around to find a village, after walking for hours with no end we finally a village but something was different the villagers didn't look like the ones in minecraft they weren't blocky they had a humanoid shape and they didn't have they're big noses and they were not bald either but the weirdest thing that bothered me was all of them were females but the one thing that didn't change was that they all looked alike except they had different clothing and accesories

"oh who might you two be?" a girl wearing a brown robe with light brown hair with emerald green eyes said walking towards us

"my name is Kurou Yatogami and this is my little sister Himea Yatogami" i said introducing myself and Himea

"well my name is Olivia, it seems like you two have been walking for hours you should take a rest at the library follow me and i'll take you there" she said as we followed her through the village and into a medieval like library

"i'll leave you two here" she said leaving the library

"Kurou im tired" Himea said

"then go to sleep"

"but there's no bed"

"hah then find a couch or something i need to learn about this world" i said grabbing a book

"fine" she said walking around the library trying to find somewhere to rest

"now then i need to focu-"

"Hello" a girl wearing a brown robe and a long white coat that reached to her knees which partially covered her brown robe as for her appearance she has slightly pale skin and hair was the same olivia but the difference was she was wearing glasses said as she walked towards me

"hi"

"you seem to be searching for something can i help you?"

"actually yeah i need your help, do you have any books that are related to this world"

"hmm that's a weird question but yes we have a book about minecraftia"

"thanks oh and a book that tells you how to craft a workbench would be very helpful" i said as she hands me a large book with a green cover

"here and if you want to know how to create things like swords bows and other weapons you should visit Rachel our towns blacksmith"

"thank you but i never got your name"

"it's emily you?"

"Kurou, Kurou Yatogami"

"well Kurou i'll see you later" she said going to a room, after 5 hours of reading i learned that this world had a long and dreadful history which led me to a conclusion that this world is not minecraft but a whole new world


	5. Chapter 5: Knowledge

As i read the book i slowly learn more and more about the world me and my sister are now in other than that i learned that the mobs or as they call them species have they're own territory and judging by this book the one who has the most territory are the undead their mass amount over powered the humans, Enders, and creepers to near extinction but luckily someone stopped the war between the species by making a treaty that was fused by magic and whoever breaks the rules written on the treaty will be punished

"huh? is that it punished? oh well might as well visit the blacksmith" i said closing the book and putting it in the table and going outside, i then went to the blacksmith's shop

"hello is anybody here?" i said opening the door

"what are you doing here this place isn't for children" a man that had dark brown hair blue eyes and slightly tanned skin wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants said to me while polishing his sword

"i'm not a kid and i'm here to learn how to make weapons namely a sword" i said as he laugh at my request

"ha you think you have what it takes to make a sword? now leave your wasting my time"

"okay i'll leave in one condition if you can beat me at a sword fight" i said as he stopped polishing his sword and looked at me with a grin on his face

"fine and if you win i'll make you my apprentice"

"that's fine with me" i said as he threw a wooden sword at me

"we'll fight outside" he said opening the door to his shop, as i follow him through the village and into a field

"you ready yet?" he said as i took a deep breath

*exhale*

"yeah i'm ready" i said holding my sword like a katana

"well here i go!" he said charging at me, as we exchange strikes we just kept dodging each other's blows as if we we're evenly matched

"your pretty good" he said

"i'm amazed myself i never thought i could fight evenly against you" i said as he backed away

"okay that's enough i'll take you as my apprentice" he said tossing his sword at me

"what? i thought if i beat you then you'll make me you-"

"do you want to learn how to make a sword or not?" he said

"i do"

"then your first task is to put on some protective gear now come with me i'll get you some gloves and goggles" he said going back to town, as i follow him he gave me tips on making swords bows tools and other things which we're very helpful

**Author's Note's:**

**well this is my first author's notes hmm where should i start? :T oh i know how's it going i hope your enjoying this story and also i changed chapter 4 siblings instead of Kurou getting a block of wood he get's a sore hand well that's about it see you guys at chapter 6 apprentice**


	6. Chapter 6: Apprentice

"by the why kid what's your name?" he said as i test out some of his swords

"Kurou Yatogami but you can just call me Kurou but since we're introducing ourselves to each other i'd like to know your name as well"

"hmm you can just call me steve i'm this village's blacksmith and this is my shop black steel"

"so when are you gonna teach me how to make a sword?"

"well that depends im a busy man so i may not able teach you very often but when i have free time i'll be sure to train you" he said

"thanks steve oh and by the way can i barrow an axe?"

"here you go but why would you need one?" he said giving me an iron axe

"well i want to know what time it is" i said walking out of the shop and into the fields to search for some trees, after awhile a saw one near the village so i walked up to it and chopped it down I then cut a piece of it making a round flat piece of wood i then took some of it's branches and made a slope facing vertically after that i drew numbers on the round piece of the log

"not bad for my first primitive clock" i said as the shadow from the slope faced the number 11

"so it's eleven here but i wonder what time is it on my world" i said as i looked at the sky as the clouds slowly drift in the air

"might as well take this to the shop" i said as carried the clock back to town

"geez i should have made this smaller" i said as i open the door to steve's shop

Note: the clock is 10 inch in length and 2 inch in width

"whoa what do you got there firewood?"

"no it's a clock" i said putting it on the table

"oh how does it work?"

"well when sunlight hit's this slope, the slopes shadow points at any number that's written on this round log and the numbers are the hours and with that i can now tell what time it is in this world"

"huh pretty nifty tool you made kid i'll give you that" he said patting my head

"geez how many times should i tell you im not a kid"

"okay whatever floats your boat kid" he said going outside his shop

"do me a favor and guard this place while im gone"

"sure..." i said as he went outside


	7. Chapter 7: Andr the endergirl

-3:59 Andr's POV-

*buzz*

"hello kurou? hmm the gate's open maybe i should just knock" i said as i opened the gate and knocked on the front door

"hello kurou it's me andr, are you even here?"

"i guess he's not he-"

"oh andr your here" kurou said cutting of my sentence

"geez why didn't you answer me before?"

"well it's just that i had my headphones on so i couldn't hear the noise from outside" he said

"why didn't you go to school today?"

"about that let's talk about it inside" he said as i took my shoes of and followed him to his room

"wait here i'll get something for us to drink" he said leaving me in his room alone

"_this is the first time i've been to a boy's room i'm kinda nervous_" i thought as kurou got back with two glasses of iced tea

"here" he said handing me an iced tea

"t-thanks" i said as i took a sip of the iced tea

"is it good?" he said as my vision started to blur

"d-did you put something in this drink?" i said as my body felt heavy

"goodnight lost princess of the end"

-12 pm Himea's POV-

as i look for a place to rest i saw a girl with brown hair wearing a uniform from kurou's school resting under a shaded tree

"i need to find kurou but i can't just leave her here" i said as i walked towards her

"hey miss wake up"

"mmmn"

"miss you need to wake up"

"mmn huh where am i?" she said

"your in minecraftia miss?"

"andr you can call me andr you?" she said standing up

"my name's himea you should follow me back to the village"

"okay"

"by the way how did you get here?" i said as we walked back to the village

"i don't know the last thing i remember was that i was in kurou's room"

"wait you know my brother!?" i said with shock

"wait your his sister? that explains alot"

"what does that suppose to mean!?" i said furiously

"n-no i meant that in a good way" she said slightly backing away from me

"oh sorry i thought you meant that were twins and that i looked like a guy" i said as we got the village

"let's rest in the library" i said as she followed me inside the library

"how long have known my brother?" i said as we sat next to each other

"i've known him since middle school" she said

"huh that's weird he never mentioned you when we talk" i said curiously

"well that's because i couldn't find the courage to talk to him until yesterday" she said shyly

"so your a stalker?"

"no i'm not!"

"shhh keep it down are you two forgetting that your in a library?" emily said

"sorry" we both said simultaneously

"by the way where's kurou?"

"i don't know i thought he would be in here i guess he left somewhere"

"why don't we look for him?" andr said as emily walked towards us

"if you girls are looking for kurou he went to our town's blacksmith rachel"

"where is it located?" andr said

"it's just right next door didn't you noticed the sign?"

"thank you very much for you help emily, let's go andr"

"okay"

-Kurou's POV-

*ring*

"oh welcome customer to black stee-"

"pftt hahaha what's with that get up kurou-nii" himea said laughing at my clothes

"hey i didn't have a choice rachel made me wear this"

-2 hours earlier-

as i sat in a chair waiting for steve to return a girl wearing a black apron that covered her brown robe that reached to her knees came in the shop

"hello who might yo-"

"who the hell are you and what are you doing in my shop!?" she said furiously

"y-your shop? i thought this was steve's shops?"

"that baffoon he's gonna get a beating after he comes back, by the way who are you?"

"my name's kurou and i'm steve's apprentice nice to meet you miss?"

"rachel and your that idiot's apprentice what did he teach you?" she said going into the back of the shop we're the storage room was in

"nothing he hasn't tought me anything yet"

"hmp he won't teach you anything but i will but first change your clothes" she said handing me a brown v neck shirt as well as a two leather gloves and a black apron

-present time-

"and that's how i got these tacky clothing" i said

"well you look great even though it's a little old fashion" andr said

"are you saying that i'm old?"

"no no i meant that those clothing look great on you"

"i bet he'll look great topless right andr" himea said nodging her in the arm as her face turns bright red

"ha-ha look at your face it's like a tomato"

"come on himea you shouldn't be teasing her" i said


	8. Chapter 8: The first night

"okay you two you better leave rachel is gonnna be back soon" i said as the door opened

"i'm back" rachel said as steve followed behind carrying a large brown back

"hmm we have guests steve get some tea for them will you?" she said as i took the bag and carried it to the back

"but i-"

"will you please get these girls some tea" she said cracking her knuckles

"y-yes ma'am" he said running to the kitchen"

"so what brings you girls to my shop?" she said as steve came back with a tray with a tea set on it

"here" steve said putting the tea set on the table

"thank you" andr said as she takes a sip on the tea

"well me and andr are here because of my stupid brother"

"oh you mean kurou why?" rachel said taking a sip of her tea

"well andr was worried we're he is so i asked emily where he was"

"that's very thoughtful of you andr" i said as she blushed

"i-it was nothing kurou"

"by the way what's with those clothing?" rachel said pointing out andr's uniform

"this is my school uniform those it bother you?"

"no it's just that i think i've seen it before but i can be wrong" she said

"hey rachel it's turning to dusk why don't we close the shop?" steve said

"ah time flies when your talking well see you girls tomorrow"

"um about that can they stay for the night rachel?" i said

"hmm but there's only three bedrooms here, wait i have an idea" rachel said as she looked at me with a grin

"_i have a bad feeling about this_" i thought

-6PM-

"are you comfortable?" andr said sleeping on the right side of the bed

"hey kurou-nii could you move" himea said sleeping on the left side

"how did this happen?" i said

-2 hours earlier-

"here's my idea you two will sleep in kurou's room until you all find a place to stay is that okay?"

"No"

"um okay" andr said

"it's fine with me" himea said

"well it's settled for now i'll show you girls all the rooms on the second floor"

"i wish you the best of luck" steve said

"shut up" i said elbowing him in the stomach

-present time-

as both of them slept soundly next to me andr hugged me

"andr?" i said looking at her sleeping face

"she's asleep that's good think" i said

"kurou.." himea said

"sheesh your sleep talking again himea" i said combing her black hair with my left hand

"i guess it's not that bad" i said as himea kicked my leg

"_i stand corrected this is the worse!" _i thought internally screaming to myself

-5AM-

as i woke up andr was still hugging me and himea was now hugging my left arm

"great how am i suppose to get up" i said thinking to myself

'easy easy now" i said slowly pulling my left arm out of himea's bear hug

"now for andr" i said slowly lifting up her arm

"whew i'm free, might as well take a walk"


	9. Chapter 9: Love

"*yawn* it seems that everyone's stil asleep" i said strolling around town "come to think of it i never actually explored this place, i guess this is my chance" i said to myself not knowing where i was looking as i bumped into someone making them fall over to the ground

"sorry about that here" i said giving him a hand up

"no it's fine" he said shrugging off the fall as if it was nothing

"whoa what's with the get up?" i said pointing at his tuxedo that had a purple bowtie

"this is what i usually wear got a problem with that?" he said as he stared at me

"your not from here are you?" he said with a calm voice

"no i'm from earth and why how do you know i'm not from here?" i said curiously

"let's just say that i have a intuition" he said walking pass me

"wait i never got your name..." i said turning around but he wasn't there "where did he go? oh well might as well get back to the shop" i said backtracking to where i was

-Back in the shop HImea's POV-

as i sleep soundly on my brother's bed i felt someone wrapping their arms around me, the first thing that came to my mind that it was my brother who was hugging me so i did what any normal sibling wouldn't do i hugged him back while saying "i love you"

"i love you too kurou" and at that moment i realized that the person who was hugging me was my andr, so i slowly opened my eyes hoping that she was still asleep but as my eyes fully open i saw andr with a worried look on her face

"did you hear what i just said?" we said in unison as both of us nodded

"so you love kurou as family right?"

"...no i love kurou not as my brother but as someone i truly love"

"have you told him how you feel?"

"no i haven't, because i'm scared that he might reject me and make my situation much worse"

"i see i guess we have the same problem but at some point one of us has to confess our feelings for him"

"geez just how long are you girls gonna sleep!? it's already 8am" kurou said slamming the door seeing me and andr hugging each other "i'm sorry to disturb you two please go on ahead" he said closing the door

"i'm ruined.." i said covering myself in a bed sheet "come on it wasn't that bad?" andr said patting my head

"you know your lucky you have a brother like kurou" andr said as i took off the bedsheet "why is that?"

"well he's kind, caring, and thoughtful" she said as i bursts into laughter "are we talking about my self-centered, ungreatful, useless brother? i think your mistaken andr" i said wiping the tear of my face

"i'm not mistaken your brother is like that even though he doesn't express his emotions that much but i'm certain that what i said about him was all true" she said giving another cheerful look "i guess he was like that kind, caring, thoughful but all those things changed when he hit high school"

"i don't know what happened to him either back then in middle school he still had his smile even when he was bullied by his classmates"

"should we ask him what happen?" i said as andr shook her head

"i think it's better to leave him be after you've noticed that he's alot more expressive about his emotions"

"yeah i guess your right, let's go downstairs i'm getting kinda hungry" i said holding my stomach

"oh yeah we haven't had breakfast yet" Andr said as both of us went downstairs for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

**i had to restart from scratch since the power went out for some weird unexplained reason but i hope you enjoy chapter 9 see you guys on chapter 10 intersection**


End file.
